Sanctuary
by Blood-Thirsty-Zero
Summary: One-shot/ Naruto is feared more and more as he gets more powerful. He's an outcast who must be watched and kept at arms-length. Sakura, finally deciding she doesn't care what others think, decides she wants to confess her love to the world. Lemon alert!


**[Disclaimer!]**

**...**

**I ****DO NOT**** own ANY Naruto related characters/ideals, in any way, shape or form!**

**I would not be writing this if I did! *realizes just how much he fails and starts crying***

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

**Yo, peeps! =D**

**Enjoy my one-shot! It's going to be awesome. Believe it! *winks with a thumbs up***

…

**Sanctuary**

**...**

"You know..." A shadowy figure sat on the edge of a rather large building's roof, his hair and clothes soaked through from the heavy rain, "I would've expected them to love me..." He continued to speak, seemingly to nobody in particular.

It was a dark, rainy night of early a.m. hours. The rest of Konoha were all sleeping in their warm, cozy beds by this time... Therefore, the only sound heard was that of the rain coming down hard on the surface of the village.

The figure on the rooftop stood up, what little moonlight made it through the storm clouds lit up his features. He had soaked, shaggy blonde hair, which clung to him due to the wetness. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants with matching shinobi sandals. Finishing off his outfit, he sported a skin-tight, black t-shirt which had a blood-red cloak draped over it, black flame graphics seeming to dance across the bottom as it flapped in the wind. Around his head was a leaf headband with excessively long, black cloth securing it, the two loose pieces of material waving wildly behind him.

"I should've known..." His voice seemed to shake with sadness, his shaggy bangs covering his headband and shielding his eyes, making the emerald blue barely visible through the cracks, "The stronger I get- the more I save them... It just makes them view me as more of a threat."

…

Elsewhere, a certain pink-haired kunoichi was lying awake in bed with blurry, green eyes. She had been working on crying herself to sleep for the past five hours... At this point, the streaks down here face were nearly dry, only visible as shimmering paths in the moonlight from her window. She was thankful for the heavy rain hitting her roof, it allowed her to let it all out without worrying her parents... She was still sobbing, but the tears, the tears seemed to have stopped falling... She simply figured she had already cried them all out.

_~ Flashback ~ 1 week earlier ~_

_The surviving ninja from all the teams were assembled in the council room to hear the damage reports from Pain's attack. The council members remained seated as the ninja assembled to the side of the room._

"_The damage to the town wasn't too severe. We can rebuild it in a matter of days... We didn't even lose any ninja due to Naruto getting Pain to reverse the effects... Well, that's what he claimed, anyways..." The Hyuga family head spoke._

"_That _is_ what happened!" Naruto took a step forward from the crowd of other ninja, beginning to feel as if he was on trial or something._

"_How could a single missing-nin have the power to grant life after taking it?" The Inuzuka clan head seemed to be pondering it._

"_Personally," The Yamanaka head chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if the nine-tailed brat found some way to do it and doesn't want to tell people."_

"_Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Naruto threw his fist down, walking even closer to them. "Why the hell would I hide a jutsu!"_

_Sakura watched him with a bit of sadness in her eyes... Why couldn't people just trust him?_

_The Aburame council seat holder stood up and slammed his fists on the table, shooting Naruto a glare, "You will be silent! We need not the input of the Kyuubi, thank you!"_

_The rest of the ninja, including Kakashi, and Iruka got an expression on their faces similar to Sakura as everyone watched him mutter an apology and return to the front line of the assembly._

"_It seems most of us are kind of skeptical of the Kyuubi, even now..." The Hyuga head spoke again, glancing around his fellow council members. "All in favor of keeping an eye on him, raise your hand."_

_The whole council raised their hands and one of them stood up to spell out their verdict to the ninja._

_Naruto was to be kept at arms length, in a sense. He would be treated as a Genin and not allowed to advance through ranks... Vital information of the village was to be 'kept out of his reach'... I mean, they were treating him like a returned missing-nin, and not once had he ever even _thought _of betraying Konoha..._

_After the meeting was over, the ninja were dismissed and began to file out. Naruto, however, stood still, unmoving. He was standing straight with a strong expression on his face. But, Sakura happened to glance over at him just in time to catch him wiping a stray tear from his cheek. When he finally left, she caught up to him in the hall and tried talking to him. She wanted to help him, to comfort him in some way._

"_Naruto!" Sakura caught up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing a bland look out of the boy._

"_What is it Sakura?" His voice was completely emotionless, so unlike the happy, overactive Naruto she knew. "You okay? You don't look so good... Not getting enough sleep lately?"_

"_I, I'm fine..." Sakura began thinking of what to say to try and comfort him, but the words escaped her. Instead, she thought she'd best tell him she'd be his friend by embracing his muscular form in a hug, so she did. "I just... I just wanted to tell you that I trust you." She continued to hold him tightly as she spoke._

_Naruto soon returned the hug, his hands resting on the small of her back, but only for a moment before he moved them to her shoulders and gently pushed her back to arms length, "You should probably avoid me, Sakura..." He let a small smile break through on his slender face, obviously having enjoyed the hug, "Next thing you know, you'll be my accomplice in an epic plot to burn the village..." He let out a small, fake chuckle at that before turning and walking away._

_**~ Flashback end ~**_

Sakura continued to pout in her bed, "Naruto... why can't you be a normal person just once?" She was staring out the window which was across from her bed, simply watching the depressing drops of water hammer down on the sleeping street. "You always have to do the heroic thing... Even when you're always punished for it."

Sakura's lips then curled into a little smile, "That's part of why I love you, though..."

Just then, Sakura instantly shot up in bed, burning bright red, despite the fact that she was fairly sure nobody could hear her. "As a friend, I mean..." She mumbled to herself, looking down to the blanket that lay across her lap. She then raised a hand to her chest, "But then... Why do I feel this way?"

…

**The next day...**

…

Naruto stood before Tsunade, whom was sitting at her desk, his eyes fixated on her entirely, "What do you mean you can't give me any missions! I'm easily the best ninja this village has to offer! You mean to tell me that you want me to just sit around and play chess with friends I don't have or something?"

Tsunade sighed, giving him full attention before resting her chin on her open palms, "Firstly, you _do_ have friends now. Secondly, I _didn't_ say I couldn't give you any missions. I _said_ I couldn't give you any missions involving the handling of vital information."

"Umm..." Naruto thought for a moment, "Like scouting?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "Exactly like scouting. But, also the transportation of important scrolls and things like that."

"So, what _can_ I do, then?" Naruto sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, right now, all I have are scouting missions, spying on different groups around Fire Country that the council decides are 'threats'." She laughed, getting some sick humor out of this.

"Ah, great." Naruto heaved his head down, his hands grasping his head as if not knowing what to do with himself. "So, I _can't _do anything."

…

After having something of a breakdown and discovering the realization that she was in love with Naruto since shortly after Team 7 was formed, Sakura needed to talk to somebody. Who better to talk to than one's rival and best friend. With this thought in mind, she found herself sitting on a chair just inside the Yamanaka flower shop as Ino was talking to a customer...

"Have a nice day," Ino spoke brightly as the customer left.

Just then, Ino walked over and plopped down next to what was left of Sakura.

She really didn't look like the usual rival Ino knew. She had wrinkled clothes on and insane bags under her eyes that made it look like she hadn't slept in days.

"What's with you?" Ino put an arm around the contemplating Sakura, pulling her closer and causing the pinkette's head to rest on her chest.

"I just... I just wanted somebody to talk to." Sakura spoke cautiously, as if gauging what she should and shouldn't say.

"So talk." Ino chirped happily. "Come on, lay it on me. I'll help you through this, whatever it is, promise."

"Fine..." Sakura took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it from her lungs. At this point, she just wanted to get it out and hear somebody's opinion on it. "I think... No, wrong, I know..." she hesitated.

Ino raised an eyebrow. This must be huge if Sakura is having a hard time putting it to words. Hell, it took all of Ino's good nature to banish the side of her that was already planning on using it against her. "What do you know?" She tried to rush her, somewhat anxious to hear it now.

"I love Naruto..." Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly as if preparing for the explosion of screaming from her friend.

"What!" Ino let go of Sakura and got up before pacing back and forth on the floor hurriedly as if trying to process what Sakura had just said. Suddenly she paused in her tracks and looked to her, "Did you just say you love Naruto?"

Sakura was only blushing slightly at the fact now. She supposed she got used to the idea last night, "Y-Yeah." She said shyly, unsure of what kind of reaction she was going to get.

"You can't." Ino continued staring at her as if worried.

"I can't?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I said I do. I love him."

"How do you know?" Ino walked back over to her friend and crouched down before her, "Maybe you're just confused... You probably just feel sorry for him; I know even I did a little when the council did that to him."

"That's not it." Sakura finally let a smile show through, kind of liking the idea, "I love him. In truth, I think I always knew, really... I just tried to shun my feelings because of what everybody says... But you know what," Sakura stood up, making Ino stand up with her. The two gazed into each others' eyes as if expecting to see what the other is thinking, "I'm through caring what other people would think... It's just too painful holding it in..."

"But, Sakura..." Ino looked shocked by Sakura's sincerity, "He's dangerous... Who knows what he mig-"

"I know." Sakura cut her off, "I know how gentle he's always been... How caring... He's not the Kyuubi, He's just Naruto."

"Apart from the danger... Think of your parents!" Ino was beginning to wonder if her friend and rival had lost her mind or something, "What would they say! The Hokage? She's like a second mother to you, right? You'll be shunned by the villagers and the council, just like he is. Think about it Sakura!"

"Tsunade would accept it... She love him like a son, just like she loves me... She's one of the few people in this village that sees him for him, and not the beast inside him..." Sakura's smile got brighter and she took a deep breath as if relived to get something huge off her chest. "I've already spent a lot of time thinking about it, Ino."

…

The next stop on her list of people to tell was her parents... Arriving at her front door, she could feel her legs tremble a little as fear began to overtake her.

"No, don't give in to fear!" Sakura took yet another deep breath and opened the front door. Leaning in, she saw her father and mother sitting on the living room sofa.

She approached the two, smiling the biggest she had in a while. She knew they wouldn't accept this... She just wanted them to know.

Standing before the two, who each gave her an expectent look, Sakura smiled at them, "Mom, dad... I'm glad you're both here."

"What is this?" Her father demanded, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Her mother just patiently waited with a sweet smile on her face.

"I just wanted you both to know that I'm in love with Naruto." She felt the same relief she had when she told Ino once more.

Rage overcame her father as he shot up from his seat, "The demon! Are you out of your freaking mind!"

"Sorry, can't stay. I have to go confess to him..." She maintained her smile as she turned and walked to the door, just before she closed it she looked back at them, "Wish me luck, okay?"

"Like hell I'm going to wish you luck..." Her father ran a hand through his hair before looking over to his wife. "What did we do wrong?"

"Good luck Sakura." Her mother then smiled sweetly at her stressing husband, "We didn't do anything wrong... She follows her heart."

…

Outside, Sakura felt free. Now, with nothing better to do, she figured Naruto would be holed up in his apartment or something. So, she made her way there, skipping the whole way, screaming out 'I love Naruto,' and confessing it to every random villager she spotted. All she received was looks as if she were crazy, but she was sure everyone in the village would soon find out if she hadn't already told them personally. Now, if only she could get Naruto to accept her love.

In reality, she didn't truly know whether or not she was crazy. But, she didn't care... She was happy just to finally be able to release her true feelings.

…

At Naruto's front door, she didn't even hesitate before knocking, only for nobody to answer, "Naruto! You home?"

"Nah, he's not home!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see a grinning Kiba looking at her, "Hey Kiba... Do you know where he is?"

"Hey there, Naruto Lover," Kiba chuckled, "Yeah, he's over at Shikamaru's, getting completely obliterated in chess."

Sakura laughed a little before thanking Kiba for the information and heading to Shikamaru's.

…

As she grew within eyesight of Shikamaru's house, she noticed two figures standing out front. Growing closer, she noticed it was Naruto in only his black pants and tight t-shirt, and Shikamaru still in his pajamas... Naruto was standing out in front grinning at her, Shikamaru was leaning against the house next to his front door.

Sakura picked up to a run when she saw that smile on him that she grew to love. Tackling him to the ground, he was about to speak when she swallowed his words, covering his mouth with hers, instantly inserting her tongue into his mouth. She explored the unfamiliar cavity a little before massaging the backside of his tongue with hers. Soon, his look of shock faded away and his eyes softened; his hands found their way to her back, one sliding up to the back of her head as he returned the kiss, massing her tongue back.

Both let out small, breathless gasps when Sakura broke it. She pulled back only enough to get a little breathing room, staring into his sparkling sapphire eyes, "I love you." She spoke breathlessly.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru let out a long, drawn-out yawn before continuing to speak in his bored tone, "We kind of heard."

"Oh, you did?" Sakura blushed slighty, sitting down on Naruto's stomach as she looked up to see him still standing there, "I was wondering why you were both outside."

"I love you, too, Sakura." Naruto gave her a big, genuine smile as his hands fell from her back to her hips. "You know I always have." Just then, Naruto lifted her off of him and stood up to walk away, "That's why I can't let you do this... If the people found out we were together, they would surely treat you the same way they treat me."

"I'm willing to accept that!" Sakura had tears threatening to fall as she grabbed him from behind, wrapping her small arms around his stomach, feeling his muscular chest as she held onto him. "I even already told everybody how I felt... I love you, Naruto... I'll give anything to be with you."

Naruto had a small, contemplating smile tug at his lips as he looked down, holding a hand to his chest, covering most of Sakura's small hands. "You're sure that's what you want? You'll be shunned. You really want to go through that alone?"

"Not alone." Sakura squeezed him tighter, "Together."

With that, Naruto's small smile turned into his famous big one as he gripped Sakura's hand and guided her around to in front of him, kissing her passionately a second time.

Just then, they heard a cough and broke their kiss to look and see Shikamaru still standing there with the same bored look on his face he always has, "Don't go forgetting about me..." Shikamaru let out a sigh and muttered something about how love is 'such a drag', "You can continue your make-out session later... We are kind of in the middle of a chess game."

"Oh, sorry." Sakura blushed once more, embarrassed to have interrupted them, her lips glistened in the light from both her and Naruto's saliva.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru led the way back inside as Naruto took Sakura's hand in his, taking her inside with them.

"Hey, greeting you was much more fun than getting my ass handed to me in chess, trust me." Naruto laughed, looking over at the pink-haired girl beside him, a smile on her face like he had never seen before. In his opinion, it made her ever more breath-taking than she already was.

…

After a few games of chess and a few hours of making out, Shikamaru had fallen asleep at the chess board, so they let themselves out and both decided that they wanted Tsunade's approval on them being together, so they began to head there hand-in-hand.

While walking, Naruto found his eyes looking over his new partner-in-love. Though he had always liked the way Sakura looked... Somehow, he just never looked at her with such lust before. She had long, smooth legs that were only covered at the top by the short tights and skirt combo. Her ass was like something from heaven and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into it. Literally, he really had the urge to bite her ass hard enough to leave teeth marks. Another of his urges was to run his hand over her sexy stomach. He had seen it before on many occasions, being together so long. She had one of the sexiest, flat stomachs he had ever seen. And her breasts had also grown quite a bit over the years. All-in-all, any guy would be extremely lucky to have her.

Sakura probably would've said something about him eying her, only she didn't notice because she was doing something of the same nature. She could only think about when she grabbed him from behind... His muscles were so toned; how could she have not noticed just how muscular he was before? She hadn't seen him without his shirt lately and was dying to see it, to run her hands over every inch of that sexy body of his. Oh, god, and the way he had been kissing her with such passion had her _so_ hot.

Naruto was going crazy just thinking about it... Deciding he couldn't bite her ass here in the street with people around, he decided to act on his other notion. He stopped where they were and, still holding her hand, pulled her into him. He hugged her from behind, slipping his hands just under her shirt to rest on her stomach as his head made a nice nest on her shoulder.

People were certainly staring at this, but they just ignored them as they had been the whole trip... Getting abusive glares was just part of everyday life for Naruto, and Sakura wasn't having a hard time adverting her attention from it with him around.

She grinned big while laying her head back and reaching back with one hand, tangling her fingers in his hair as he continued to feel up her stomach. "What is it?" She whispered somewhat seductively into his ear, "Are you as hot and bothered as me?" She giggled a little at her words.

Naruto let out a slight moan as he felt her ass push into his crotch, "Believe it." He smiled, turning his head to plant small kisses of lust along her neck, one hand coming out of her shirt and sliding up her body, cupping one breast, earning a surprised moan from her.

Soon after, she turned around within his embrace and placed her hands on his chest before sliding them over the length of his muscular arms, knocking them off of her and taking his hands in hers. She then spread their arms out to the side and looked into his eyes, which were shifting form her body to her face, "Well," She giggled a little, "What you see is what you get."

"More than any man could ever deserve," Naruto grinned as he pulled her into a hug, both wrapping their arms tightly around the other, just happy to have this moment together.

…

Both of them swallowed the lumps in their throats as they eyed the door to Tsunade's office... Any part of them that was aroused upon arrival would have to wait for a while, for now they were both stricken in terror; neither knew what would come of this.

Both exchanged questioning glances, obviously wanting the other to do it. Just when Naruto had gathered the courage and was about to knock, a voice sounded from within.

"Just come in already."

They exchanged another glance before shrugging it off and entering.

Inside, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, which was covered in stacks of unsigned papers she had yet to look over, in her hand was the bottle of sake she had been leaning back in her seat drinking.

Tsunade rocked back on her chair slightly as she spotted the couple enter, sticking her feet up on her desk. "Well, now, what brings you two to my neck of the woods?" She let out a loud hiccup and a bit of laughter while still waiting for a response. "Let me guess, my apprentice fell in love with my little brother?" Tsunade thought about it for a second, let out another hiccup, then mumbled 'well, something like that,' and shrugging it off. Even Tsunade didn't know exactly what kind of bond she had with these two people, but it was strong, no less...

"You heard, too, huh?" Naruto laughed, looking at Sakura.

Sakura just pouted, "Hey, I'm sorry I got a big mouth."

"Hey, hey," Naruto laughed, "I wasn't trying to blame you or anything... Besides, mine's bigger." He leaned into her, tilting his head as he covered her lips with his.

Tsunade watched for about a minute, blinking her eyes to see if it was an illusion that was going to vanish. Having no such luck, she decided to blame her failing eyesight on her sake. "Hear what?" She laughed deliriously, "I was just messing with you two, you know."

Naruto kissed from her lower lip down to her chin.

"I really do love Naruto, and we are together now... That's what we wanted to tell you." Sakura spoke as Naruto continued to trail kisses down her neck.

Naruto was stopped when he reached her shirt's collar so he looked slightly embarrassed to the Hokage, "Sorry, I just... I just can't seem to keep off of her; I blame my raging hormones and her gorgeous body." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh, so you two really _were_ just kissing, huh?" Tsunade slurred out in a drunken stupor.

The two exchanged a somewhat worried look before looking back to her.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "If you're not feeling well, we can come back later to tell you... I mean, hell, no use telling you we're together now if you're just going to forget it by tomorrow and we have to explain again."

"Eh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow while staring at them for a moment before having processed what was said, "No way, kids. I'm fine," she slammed the empty sake bottle on her desk and got up, making her way towards them, "So, you two are a couple now, huh? I knew it all along, you know." She laughed placing a hand on each of their shoulders, her hands hooking around to the back of their heads. Before they knew it, she had pulled both of their faces into her enormous boobs and was holding them there, "Hell, you had to be a hell of a blind bastard to not see Sakura's affection towards you, Naruto."

Finally deciding to stop struggling, Naruto gave into it and wrapped his arms around Tsunade and Sakura, Sakura doing the same... This would be the closest thing to a real family he could ever have... It wasn't bad; he was happy. In fact, this was the best family he could have asked for.

…

During the Tsunade visit, they found themselves hugging excessively, singing songs together, and listening to a drunk's jokes, that weren't even funny. In order to make it out of there, they had to sneak out of the window when she wasn't looking, the cool night air nipping at them as they stood on the roof. It was already about nine at night and it was rather dark out.

The two stood side-by-side on the roof of the Hokage tower, looking out over the town. Many lights were on, illuminating the windows of many houses. Those who were just getting off work and going home or to the local pub were talking to each other while walking among the moderately crowded streets.

"Well, what now?" Naruto smiled brightly at his love, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm..." Sakura thought about that, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows of my love for you.. Plus, word that we're a couple must be spreading because of us walking around..."

"And you can bet the council is already plotting to yank your Chunin title from you and keep you at arms-length, just like me..." Naruto lowered his eyed, saddened by it. "I can't believe you would give so much up and be hated, just for me... I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, Naruto... You're the only person I've ever really, truly loved... I would never want to be with anyone else..." Sakura put her arm around the back of his mid-section. "Please, Naruto... Just accept me and I won't feel hated at all... You make me feel more loved than I've ever experienced before."

"I accept you, Sakura... I just can't believe this is really happening, you know..." Naruto looked deep into her emerald eyes, which were sparkling in the moonlight. "I love you, Sakura... You also make me feel more loved than anyone ever has before; I guess that's why I keep feeling I don't deserve you."

"Just don't think so much, then." Sakura grinned deviously while slowly leaning in, catching him in a slow, passionate kiss, one hand on his chest, the other cupping the side of his head.

Naruto had his hands on the small of her back before slowly sliding them down to her rear. He squeezed her ass tightly before lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around his stomach and lock her ankles together. She encased his head with her arms as they continued their passion-filled kisses.

Sakura broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "We should go to your place," She spoke breathlessly, giving him an enticing smile.

…

Naruto opened his apartment door and held it open for Sakura to enter first. Inside, he closed the door as she took a seat on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto began through the living room to the kitchen.

"What do you have?" Sakura got up and began following him.

He opened the fridge and peered into the emptiness, "Mmm... sweet tea... and umm, water..." He chuckled at the lack of choices.

Sakura approached him, closing the fridge door before pressing herself up against him, her tone taking a seductive turn, "How bout some milk?" Her hand slid down his side and to his crotch, where she gripped his manhood.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at her, kissing her sloppily all over her face and neck as he pinned her against the fridge, making it rock on the uneven floor. His body was firmly pressed against hers as he began to feel up her butt and stomach. His kisses of lust and passion finally found their mark, his tongue entering her mouth.

Sakura's fingertips found the bottom of his shirt and she broke off the kisses to lift it off over his head. She took in the sight of his bulging, torn physic; his abs were more ripped than any she had seen in her life... His training must have paid off...

Returning the favor, Naruto unzipped Sakura's blouse slowly, taking in all that could be seen while doing so. As it fell to the floor, his eyes were locked on her slender stomach and Sakura's surprisingly large breasts which were covered only by a skimpy, pink lace bra. He proceeded to plant a kiss of ecstasy on her mouth before trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and continuing down her stomach. His kisses sent shivers through Sakura's body, his warm breath on her nervous form only amplifying the effect. The way he lingered right at her waistline taunted her. How his soft lips sloppily slid over her skin, occasionally kissing and licking her; so enticing, yet so antagonizing at the same time. On his knees, his hand slowly slid up her smooth leg and the start of her thigh before clumsily making its way over her pink skirt.

Once reaching the top, he slipped two fingertips in her waistband and slowly pulled it lower, exposing Sakura's short, neatly trimmed pubic hair. Naruto ran his tongue over the thin hair before beginning to plant soft, loving kisses so close to her most private area. A soft gasp escaped her mouth; being so close to her womanhood only made her crave him going lower.

The blonde gently lifted on one of Sakura's legs until she got the hint and lifted it off the floor for him, allowing him to slide off one shoe, soon followed by the other. His nervous, trembling hands then reached up to her waistline where his fingers hooked inside both her skirt and tights, slowly sliding them down her long legs in one go. Sakura eagerly stepped out of them, allowing him to mindlessly toss them off to the side, her pink, lace panties now available for his big, blue eyes to view.

Returning to his feet, our favorite, hyperactive ninja slid her bra down to her stomach as her hands roamed his abs and sides, he leaned in and began licking and sucking each of them for a while, getting quiet moans out of Sakura until she had undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Naruto released his grip on her breasts and slid down his boxers, his erect member popping out of its cloth cage. He kicked both items off to the side before dropping back to his knees and focusing on Sakura's lower set of lips. He slid the thin material of her panties aside with a thumb before licking her tiny, hairless lips.

Sakura arched her back against the fridge, letting out a moan as his tongue slipped between her wet folds, her hands tangled in his blonde hair. Naruto continued licking vigorously, unable to get enough of the bittersweet taste that was her. Before long, she was practicably oozing out the liquid, dripping down her legs even. Naruto continued to lick and suck up as much of it as he could before hooking his arms between her legs and grabbing her ass as he stood up, pressing her back against the fridge, picking her legs completely off the ground, witch dangled slightly bent to the sides, her pussy lips laying open ever so slightly. Naruto, while gripping her ass, positioned one hand so that his middle and pointer fingers could hook inside the thin cloth that was her panties and sweep it aside once more. He then pressed the head of his throbbing member to her entrance. Gazing into her eyes, the blond received a nod.

With permission, he pushed himself slowly into her incredibly tight walls, both groaning from either pain or pleasure. As Naruto continued pushing in, Sakura let out screams of pain, digging her nails into his back as he finished pushing in. Blood trickled out of her and down his shaft, dripping from his balls and spotting the floor.

He leaned his head in to whisper breathlessly in her ear, the pain on his back from her nails left unnoticed for the time being. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine... It'll go away soon... Don't stop, Naruto." She was assuring herself as much as she was assuring him. In truth, the pain in her was overwhelming; it felt like she was being ripped in half or something.

Naruto slowly pulled out before thrusting in again, Sakura's tight walls not wanting to loosen up. After a few more thrusts, the pinkette painfully whispered for him to go faster. He did. He began to slowly speed up and deepen his thrusts until he was pounding her with rapid thrusts. Naruto's pelvis roughly slapping Sakura's, the fridge rocking on the uneven floor with each and every, bottomed-out thrust.

The pinkette picked up to a loud scream of agony and pleasure mixed, soon to be left with only the pleasure. The pure ecstasy of the moment. The want for this moment to last forever. The need to be by her muscular counterpart's side 'til the end of time itself.

Naruto leaned in against her, her breasts smashed by his chest as he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her loud moans while exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sakura's walls eventually contracted even more tightly around his member as she dug her nails even deeper into the skin of his back, breaking the kiss to let out a loud, drawn-out moan.

Naruto let her legs drop before slowly pulling his still erect cock out of her, a mixture of blood and cum spilling from her pussy lips and dribbling down her legs. Naruto was breathing heavily, she could tell he was also close.

"Not going to cum inside?" Sakura dropped to her knees as she grabbed his bloody, cum covered cock and began to stroke it.

Naruto continued to gasp to catch his breath, "Are you kidding? We're only sixteen... I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm ready for kids yet."

She began giggling at that, "I guess you're right... Plenty of time for that in the future." She began to lick and suck his cock clean while continuing to stroke the shaft.

Soon after, he felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't hold out anymore, "C-Cuming!" He grunted out before filling her mouth with his sticky fluid.

She swallowed hard, downing every last drop of the salty fluid and sucking him dry before looking up at him with a smile, "Mmm... Your milk's not too bad, you know."

Naruto could only blush and let out a laugh at that.

…

**Two Years Later**

…

Naruto and Sakura were laughing and eating with all their friends... This was a celebration for them being accepted as ANBU. You see, the two of them had excelled past everyone else of their age group. Naruto would always be helping Sakura train to be stronger, and Sakura was always helping Naruto with mastering chakra control. They were truly a perfect team.

Not only had they been conquering on the battlefield, but their love life was doing some dividing and conquering of its own. The two had finally earned the respect of people, and as such, they got their own place and Sakura's parents allowed her to move in with her 'fiance'. It wasn't much, just a small house, but it was a lot better than Naruto's old, crappy apartment. Also, since they've lived there for a whole three weeks, they have had sex on each and every piece of furniture they owned, and not just once, multiple times... The kitchen table, the sofa, the recliners, their bed, the counter tops... You name it, it has been stained with love juices.

"Very funny..." Naruto laughed light-heartedly.

"Hey," Kiba couldn't contain his laughter as he continued to talk, "I'm just trying to say that you two hump like a couple of rabbits, okay? Everybody knows it."

"H-How?" Sakura was beet red at all of her friends staring and laughing at her as she sipped on her wine nervously. "You haven't been spying on us have you..."

"Let me just start by saying it wasn't my idea... I was dragged into it." Neji spoke up just before taking a sip of his red wine.

"W-What? Byakugan!" Sakura choked on her wine, letting it dribble out of her mouth, all over herself.

Naruto stared at him in shock. Who the hell could've forced Neji to do something so perverted as to... Oh shit... "Ero-Sannin, huh?" Naruto let out a sigh, pretty sure of his accusation.

Kakashi laid down his brand new book for a second before raising his finger up and speaking in his excited tone, "Yeap. And his newest novel is all about you!"

Sakura grabbed her head and whined, "I'm ruined."

"It's actually not that bad." Ino spoke up from across the table from her, "In fact, I think it's kinda sexy... You two wouldn't be interested in having a threesome, would you?"

Everyone seemed to jump back from her in shock at that, Naruto just continued laughing and put his arm around his fiance, who happened to be having a mental breakdown at the moment.

"What?" Ino glanced around at all the shocked and disgusted faces, "I was just kidding, honest!"

...

**[A/N]**

**...**

**That's it for this story... Hehe, maybe I even wrote too much for the one-shot, I dunno...**

**Anyhow, I guess I should say that the original idea of this short story was inspired when I heard the song Bleeding Love, by Leona Lewis on the radio at work.**

**The woman has an amazing voice... . Anyhow, yeah... I could've done it better and might edit it some time to do just that, but I've spent enough hours just writing the thing, so... That's how it's going to be for a while.**

**- If anyone has an idea for a story / notice something wrong with this one, be a pal and let me know, eh? ^_- hehe**

**Please leave a review! Each and every review makes me rather happy. :D Also, check out my other stories if you have the time...**


End file.
